Contract: Missing Miners
/ 203 Cave troll trophy Caroline Spare the troll: 100 / 50 Additional 25 / 50 |Level = 27 |Enemies = Wham-a-Wham}}Contract: Missing Miners is a contract quest in . It was released as free DLC on 27 May 2015. : Contract: Missing Miners : It'll not come as news to most, but let me repeat for the ignorant: a few of our lads went looking for ore in the mountains and never returned. They must've run into trouble, and since those brave warriors couldn't handle it themselves, it must've been serious trouble indeed. That's why I'm looking for a brave man to go up and suss out what's become of them. Whoever does so will get gold to match his glory. : ''-Gjarr, village elder of Blandare'' Official statement :Miners from a small Skellige village are disappearing. Investigate and find out what's happening! Walkthrough You can start this quest from the notice in Blandare or by finding one of the dead bodies on the road west of Miners' Camp (on the way to the cave). If you start with the notice, talk to Gjarr, who'll say they sent some men to see if they could mine any silver up north. With that, head to Miners' Camp and examine the silver in the box and the footprints, then follow them to a body (this is also where you can pickup the quest without doing the notice). After examining the body here, you'll see some tracks you can follow, which will also take you by some toppled trees, before reaching the cave entrance where some human remains can be examined, and Geralt will conclude it's a rock troll, earning 25 . Before heading all the way in to see Wham-a-Wham, go down the cave path to the left to examine a couple more bodies and a silver vein on the wall. As you approach the troll he'll be pissed and attack you, but once his health is down enough or if you run away without attacking him, he'll finally talk, revealing that the people came into his home and despite him asking them to leave, hammered away at the silver veins in the cave, so he killed them. You can now choose to kill him or let this slide. If you let it slide, he'll agree not to do it again, giving you 25 , 50 , and some silver ore. If you choose to kill him instead, you'll get Cave troll trophy and Caroline, along with a Troll mutagen. Whatever you chose, go inform Gjarr on the outcome. If you spared the troll he'll reveal they heard mentions of one but chose to ignore this and get the silver anyways and, annoyed that you let it live, will only give 100 and 50 . If you killed Wham-a-Wham instead, he'll be pleased and gives 200 and 203 . Journal entry :If Geralt starts the quest from the notice: :: Young men from the village of Blandare had ventured into the nearby mountains in search of silver. It seemed their expedition had taken an unfortunate turn, however - and the witcher was tasked with uncovering their fate. : It turned out a rock troll had taken residence in the caves near Blandare. Though such trolls are, in a certain sense, reasoning beings, they are often unthinkingly cruel and violent in their dealings with men. :If Geralt spares the troll: :: It seemed the rock troll was responsible for the Blandare miners' deaths. Though they knew the cave was inhabited and the troll warned them he did not take kindly to uninvited guests, the miners were not deterred. Greed had driven them to risk their lives for a few hunks of ore. :: Geralt decided that the troll had a right to defend its home and did not deserve to die. This naturally did not sit well with the villagers who had issued the contract, and they refused to pay the witcher a single copper. And so, not for the first time, Geralt walked away from a job empty handed, save for the solace of having listened to his conscience. :If Geralt kills the troll: :: Geralt defeated the rock troll and took its head to Blandare. He was justly rewarded for his efforts - and the villagers could now mine silver in peace and enjoy the steady income that entailed. In brief, everyone had reason to cheer... except for the troll, that is. Objectives * If quest is started at the notice: ** Talk to the village elder in Blandare. ** Travel to the missing miners' camp. * Investigate the area around the missing miners' camp using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to the rock troll and decide his fate. * Kill the rock troll. * If you choose to kill the rock troll: ** Take a trophy from the rock troll. * If you started the quest at the camp first: ** Check the notice board in Blandare. * Spared the troll: ** Tell the village elder in Blandare what happened to the missing miners. * Collect your reward. Notes * Wham-a-Wham is like any other rock troll fight, just note his level relative to yours. Also note that Axii will work on him as well. * If the troll has a damage over time skill applied to him (like bleeding) when the conversation starts the troll will immediately attack you after the conversation ends even if you decided to spare him. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Wham-a-Wham Rock Troll (Hard Mode) ar:الاتفاق: عمال مناجم في عداد المفقودين pl:Zlecenie: Zaginieni górnicy ru:Заказ: пропавшие горняки Category:The Witcher 3 contracts Category:The Witcher 3 DLC